[unreadable] The goal of the proposed trans-NIDDK Short-Term Training Program for Medical Students is to expose medical students to career opportunities in research related to diabetes, obesity, endocrine disorders, metabolic diseases, nutritional disorders, digestive diseases, liver diseases, kidney diseases, urologic diseases, and hematologic disorders. This program draws upon institutional resources within the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences with over half of the faculty mentor group having joint appointments in clinical (Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Pathology, Radiology) and basic science (Pharmacology and Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Physiology, Molecular Microbiology, Biochemistry and Biophysics) departments. Washington University offers a resource-rich environment emanating from three NIDDK funded Centers, a Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (directed by the PI), a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit, and a Diabetes Research and Training Center. Academic subspecialty training programs in the areas of liver, nutrition and digestive diseases, metabolic diseases, renal and hematologic disorders are all supported by NIH sponsored training grants. [unreadable] Medical students participating in this program will be encouraged to pursue further training in basic or clinical research by entering the MA-MD and/or the Medical Scientist Training Program. Students who have completed the MD-PhD program of a MD degree with a strong research experience, may apply for the Physician Scientist Training Program in order to expedite their clinical and postdoctoral training. NIDDK sponsored pilot/feasibility awards are distributed by the Washington University DDRCC, CNRU and DRTC to support junior investigators as they develop their independent research programs. Thus, Washington University is committed to the development of physician scientists and clinical investigators engaged in biomedical research in those areas necessary to continue the mission of the NIDDK. The NIDDK Short Term Training Program serves as a critical entry point for recruiting medical students into the "pipeline" for developing future physician scientists and clinical investigators committed to studying research areas supported by the NIDDK. [unreadable] [unreadable]